


当垆

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《绿野仙踪》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	当垆

金盏洗 酌绿蚁  
风云际会今已矣  
晚来天欲雪 垆边人似月  
有所思

含甘醴 如胶漆  
当时形影总不离  
聊因青眼横 为君倾耳听  
扶社稷

驻马陈桥驿 迟暮蛰龙睡去  
晓来四面叫呼起  
一飞冲天 万军俯首 道“黄裳元吉”  
他年国史 执笔点染醉翁意

玉楼宴 歌正酣  
黑云翻墨已遮山  
低语怒容解 好雨知时节  
且尽欢

河汉清且浅 共卧看  
织锦回文话治乱  
何以久沉吟 帝心念旧恩  
释兵权

围炉约夜半 臣未敢便衣冠  
炽炭烧肉官家馔  
英雄所见 运筹定策 言“后北先南”  
初心未改 再开人间太平年

忆昔刘白堕 酿成蒲州桑落  
士之耽兮不可说  
白首相知 拔剑相向 始悟君难托  
饮鸩止渴 年少无知曾贪多

金盏洗 酌绿蚁  
行乐主人今已矣  
江山一夜雪 举杯邀明月  
平生刚毅 到头难断是相思


End file.
